


Sleep

by zinny



Series: Heart of Iron [5]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Banter, Conspiracy Theories, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, OT3, Polyamory, Rare Pairings, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinny/pseuds/zinny
Summary: Just three geniuses and sleepy pillow talk.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, man. I'm garbage for rare pairings. I'm taking a guess that this threesome is extra rare or nonexistent. I'm still going to write it so fight me. 
> 
> PS. This is an AU. Both Jane and Bruce are in their early twenties while Tony is nineteen. (If that matters?)

"You don't actually believe that, do you?" Jane inquiries with furrowed eyebrows. Her legs were crossed and her back was pressed against Tony's headboard, both were seated on his bed watching documentaries on his television. "Like, they wouldn't fuck us over that badly would they?"

Tony, who had an arm behind his head, shrugged and raised an eyebrow. "I'm a man of science, I'd like to believe we did accomplish that but I don't know."

Jane crossed her arms, "what would they gain from forging the moon landing? That theory is almost as dejected as the Illuminati one."

"Okay but consider this," Tony sat up immediately. "A whole organization of the elite running the world? It sounds plausible."

"If that is the case... Wouldn't you be in it?" Jane tilted her head up in a challenging manner.

Tony narrowed his eyes. "Who says I'm not?"

"I wouldn't be surprised." Jane stuck her tongue out at him to which Tony responded by tickling her sides. "Tony!" She gasped in between shrieks. "Stop it, you nerd!"

Tony pulled back with a wide grin and Jane huffed, "what?" He questioned, the grin on his face never leaving. "Don't worry, when I take over, I'll make you my queen."

Jane bit her lip and rolled her eyes playfully, "good. You need someone to keep you from making inarticulate decisions."

"It's settled." Tony placed an arm around her shoulders. "We'll make it illegal to wake up before eleven in the morning."

"Eleven?" Jane raises an eyebrow.

He nodded, "eleven."

"You don't even sleep!"

"Sometimes I do!" Tony raised his arms in exasperation. "And when I do sleep, I don't want to be woken up before freakin' eleven in the morning!"

Jane narrowed her eyes, "then I'll wake you up at seven."

Tony grimaces, "who the hell is awake at seven?"

"Normal people?"

"I'm anything but normal." He huffs, crossing his arms and looking away from Jane.

Jane sighed, "tell me about it."

"Ten?" Tony bargains after a few moments of silence.

"Nine," Jane responds, chin raised in challenge.

After a few moments of stillness, Tony sighs and nods in acceptance. "Fine, nine in the morning."

"Knew you were sensible." Jane grinned, edging closer to him and kissing him softly. "We can even create a law that makes coffee free for you." She mumbled against his lips.

He smiled into the kiss, "I knew you were the one for me."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Bruce proclaimed from the doorway, arms crossed and face enveloped in amusement that he did a terrible job of hiding. "I thought I was your one and only? You know, us sciencing together forever."

Tony grinned, pressing one last kiss to Jane's lips before opening his arms wide. "Brucie bear!"

Bruce bit his lip as he shook his head and placed his backpack on the floor. He shrugged his coat off and lightly kicked the door closed before making his way over to the bed. Jane scooted to the left side, pulling Tony to middle and making space for Bruce on the right side. Luckily for them, Tony's California king was large enough for the three and then some.

Once Bruce was in his usual spot, Tony turned to him and hugged him tightly. "Hey, handsome."

"Hey, Tones." Bruce returned the embrace, pressing a quick kiss to Tony's lips. He looked past Tony and nodded at Jane in greeting, "Jane."

"Bruce," Jane smiled in acknowledgment. "How was your midterm? Was that extra 5 hours of studying worth it?"

"Not even close." Bruce huffed, pulling away from Tony and reaching for the bedcovers and pulling them over all three of them. When they were under the covers and comfortable, he wrapped an arm around Tony's torso, leaning into his body heat and pressing his face into the crook of his shoulder. "I honestly think I tanked it."

Tony pouted, kissing Bruce's hair before looking over at Jane. "My third order in command is to buy the school system and make sure you and Bruce both get all A's."

"What?" Bruce's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He tried to raise his head only for Tony to nudge him back down as he rubbed his back to relax him. After easing slightly, Bruce questioned warily, "do I even wanna know?"

"Nope," Jane answered, scooting closer to Tony. "You really don't."

"Do you think I can convince Strange to raise my score for my Psych midterm?" Tony questioned quietly.

Jane snorted, "Tony, Stephen doesn't even like sharing his class notes. What makes you think he'll do that?"

"I've got tickets for Hamilton." He responds with a shrug.

To that, Bruce finally raises his head. "Why waste Hamilton tickets on _Strange_ when you can take _us_?"

Tony grinned, "knew that would get your attention."

"Can't believe you even _suggested_ giving tickets to freakin' Hamilton to Stephen Strange, of all people." Jane squinted her eyes at him. "You know, he'd probably take Christine and just complain through the whole thing."

"Exactly." Tony beamed. "They can finally stop running circles around each other and date already. I'm tired of Christine talking non-stop about Stephen Strange." He grimaces.

"Christine and Stephen would be a terrifying couple and I'm kind of here for it," Jane mumbled into Tony's shoulder, throwing a hand over his chest.

"I'm not." Bruce hummed, taking a deep breath in and closing his eyes. "I'm tired."

"Sleep," Tony replied softly.

He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Bruce's forehead and then turned to kiss Jane's cheek before settling back to his pillow and closing his eyes. In a matter of minutes, the three eventually fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
